Belalang yang Diculik by Woz
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Saya Woz akan menceritakan sebuah kisah belalang yang diculik oleh CEO ZAIA, apakah para seme dan babunya bisa mengambil kembali belalang tercinta mereka dari jeratan Amatsu Gai?/DLDR/DoubutsuChara/HumanAmatsuGai/ZeroOne Fabel AU


Suatu hari di sebuah hutan ada seekor belalang kecil yang sedang berjalan-jalan. Belalang itu tidak sama sekali merasa terancam hidupnya hanya karena dia serangga kecil yang rapuh, kaki-kaki kecilnya meninggalkan jejak setiap dia melangkah ke depan. Beberapa menit berjalan dan loncat dari daun ke daun yang lain.

"Grrrr..."

Belalang itu berhenti loncat dan melihat ke sisi kanannya, dia melihat seekor cheetah dan serigala sedang menggeram satu sama lain, posisi kedua hewan itu seakan mereka mau berantem di detik selanjutnya. Lalu belalang kecil itu mendengar suara elang yang terbang diatasnya.

Dari sisi kanannya, dia mendengar langkah kaki yang cepat berlari ke arahnya, saat belalang kecil itu loncat ke bawah seekor elang terbang ke arahnya dengan cepat. Belalang itu menunduk dan elang itu berhenti dan malah berteriak pada seekor serigala yang menghalanginya dan belalang itu dibawa pergi oleh seekor cheetah dengan mulutnya.

"YUA! MAU LU BAWA KEMANA BELALANG SIALAN ITU?!" teriak si serigala pada si cheetah.

"BANGSAT! ITU MANGSA KAMI!" si elang berteriak juga.

Si cheetah tiba-tiba saja loncat ke belakang karena terkaget dengan serangan ekor dari si kalajengking yang berada beberapa senti di depannya. Untungnya si belalang masih aman. Di belakang kalajengking itu ada burung dodo. Si cheetah terlihat bingung.

Bapaknya kalajengking

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kok kedua anaknya unggas ya?

Sampai saat ini, itu masih menjadi misteri.

.

.

.

Burung dodo itu berlari ke arah si cheetah, dia mencoba untuk merebut si belalang dari mulut si cheetah, namun si cheetah berhasil menghindar dari segala serangan dari si dodo. Si belalang menutup kedua matanya, takut. Dia sendiri tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari si cheetah. Si belalang merasa di bawa lari dengan cepat oleh si cheetah dan dia juga bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan di belakang.

"PENGHIANAT! MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA MANGSAKU?!"

"DIA ADALAH MANGSA KAMI!"

* * *

"Woz, stoph dulu cerita, ini sebenernya kamu nyeritain apa sih?" tanya Tsukuyomi yang engga mudeng sama cerita Woz.

"Iya, dan kenapa tetep nyebutnya si belalang, cheetah, padahal mereka ada namanya sendiri." Sougo ikut mengiyakan.

"Kenapa lu cerita di kedai mas Tendou?" Geiz heran.

"Terserah saya dong, saya disuruh bercerita oleh pemilik kedainya sendiri."

* * *

Si cheetah memanjat sebuah pohon yang tinggi, serigala dan dodo tidak bisa memanjat pohon itu sementara kalajengking bisa dan elang terbang ke arah si cheetah. Karena serangan si elang, belalang yang ada di mulutnya terjatuh kebawah, si serigala membuka mulutnya lebar namun dodo mendorong si serigala dengan kepalanya, sampai si serigala berpindah tempat. Si belalang berhasil ditangkap oleh ekor kalajengking.

"Jin, Ansatsu, ayo kita kembali, aku sudah menangkapnya."

"Baik~"

"Aruto-_sama_, Aruto-_sama_." seekor hamster berlari ke sekumpulan binatang buas sambil memanggil tuannya.

"IZUUU TOLONG AKU!" teriaknya, dia masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Aruto-_sama_, Izu akan menolongmu." kata si hamster.

"Hmph, tidak akan semudah itu." kalajengking itu melemparkan si belalang ke atas dan berhasil di tangkap oleh si elang.

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa!"

Si hamster naik ke kepala si serigala. "Fuwa bangsat, ayo kita kejar Jin."

"Emang lu siapa gua?"

"Lu mau uke lu selamat kagak? Lu harusnya tau, sekarang lu nambah satu saingan dari ZAIA."

"Iye, iye."

Sesuai perintah si hamster, serigala pun mulai berlari mengejar si elang yang terus terbang dengan tinggi sementara si belalang terus berteriak minta tolong sampai mengeluarkan air mata, dan tiba-tiba tak disangka-sangka sang saingan baru yang dikatakan oleh si hamster muncul, dia datang dengan pesawat canggih, dia menangkap si elang dan mengambil si belalang dari kaki si elang, dia melepaskan si elang dan memasukkan si belalang ke dalam toples.

Dia tersenyum licik.

"Kalau kalian ingin dia kembali datanglah padaku, MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kan kata gua juga apa, elu sih pake acara protes." si hamster loncat-loncat di atas kepala si serigala.

"YUA! ANTERIN GUA KE TEMPAT SI BANGSAT!"

"Hmph, gua males, lagipula dia berada di kota." kata cheetah sambil loncat dari pohon. "Dia manusia, sementara lu pada binatang."

"Apa salahnya kami merusuh di kota?" si elang turun dan bertengger di dahan pohon.

"INTINYA KALIAN HARUS MENOLONG ARUTO-_SAMA_!" si hamster melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Baik-baik." si serigala pasrah.

Keluarga kalajengking dengan senang hati membantu dengan alasan tertentu pasti.

TBC


End file.
